Guardian
by Frankie-The-Cat
Summary: A small oneshot fic about the Elric brother's dreams. Not the best summary but I promise it is a good story.


"I'm tired Al." He said, laying stomach down on the small Inn bed.

The clank of armor as the younger of the brother's head twisted, was his only response. Without saying a word, Alphonse listened on.

"I'm tired." Ed repeated, staring through the room's only window. It was a beautiful view that the brother's shared, for the moon was bright and not a cloud was in the sky.

It was relaxing for them, to sit at night in the small Inn rooms they would rent, and just stare up at the night sky.

"Why don't you go to sleep, brother?" Al's small voice rang through the armor, echoing softly.

It wasn't after more night gazing did Edward reply, "No Al, not that kind of tired..."

Alphonse listened once more, knowing exactly what kind of "Tired" Edward had meant.

"It's been a long time since we started this journey...and we've come a long way...but I'm getting tired..."

The sadness in his brother's words caused Alphonse to worry deeply. Even though he had no physical body to exhaust, he was tired as well.

"...sometime's...when I sleep...I have dreams...nightmares..."

Sometimes, Ed would thrash in his sleep.

"...in these...nightmares...you and I...we're happy...at first..."

Alphonse would watch his brother, listen to his mumbling.

"...but then...our happiness is ripped away...and it's cold..."

On those nights, Al would comfort his brother...

"...the cold lasts...for what seems like, forever..."

...the only way he knew how.

"...but then...just when it feels like I'll never wake up...there's a voice..."

Alphonse would speak to him.

"...It's your's...and it's telling me...to come home..."

Then Edward would stop thrashing,

"...and the dream ends..."

And Al would watch him again, prepared to fight off any more nightmares to come.

"Every time I have those nightmares, I wake up feeling like we'll never reach the end of our journey." As much as he wanted not to, the older of the brothers couldn't help but shed a tear, hiding it with his long locks of hair.

With more loud clanking and scratching of metal, Alphonse sat on the bed next to his brother. His leather gauntlet finding it's way onto Edward's back as he lay face down, silently weeping. "I'm tired too brother."

Slowly Ed rose from his stomach, and sat on the bed, legs crossed with his head low. "I'm sorry Al...so sorry..."

"Don't be...because I have a dream too..."

"W-what?"

"...sometimes...I dream..."

Sometimes, when Al didn't think Ed would notice, Al would stare at his brother.

"...in my dream...your there...and so am I..."

Edward would notice though, and he would pretended not too.

"...you have your arm and leg back brother...and I...I have my body..."

Ed knew that his brother loved him dearly...

"...we're happy brother...because this journey is over...and I can feel you again..."

...and cherished every quiet moment, where he could just watch his brother.

"...so every time I feel tired...like this is never going to end..."

Because in those moments, Al swore he could almost remember what Edward felt like.

"...I think of my dream...and I know that one day it will come true..."

With what Ed had put his brother through, who was he to take those moments away.

"...then I don't feel tired anymore..."

So Edward would sit, and let his brother stare as long as he wanted.

"Let's make a promise brother." Softly he raised Edward's head with his large hands, so that he could see life in his brother's face. The life that he no longer could show to the world, the life that was replaced by cold metal.

"What kind of promise?" Edward whispered, confusion thick in his voice. The large leather fingers on his chin, although rough, comforted him somehow.

"Let's promise, that whenever one of us get's tired on our journey, whenever it seems as though it will never end. Let's promise each other that when those moments come, you'll tell me your dreams, and I'll tell you mine."

Ed slowly dragged the leather hand that rested on his chin, and relocated it to his heart, holding it there with both his flesh and metal hand. "...okay...I promise..." He said, staring deeply into those soul fire eye's.

Alphonse spent that night much like he did every night, except this night he had a new resolve. He watched his brother, waited and protected him, and as he did so he dreamt himself. He dreamt of days yet to pass, of the happiness to come, and of the way Edward's skin felt like. There would be no more nightmares for Ed, not as long as Al guarded him. For as long as Edward dreamt of happiness, so did Alphonse.


End file.
